The First Tournament
by CaptainFalcon99
Summary: Twelve combatants receive invitations to the first ever Super Smash Bros tournament. Upon arriving, they get more than what they expected.
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER! The following story contains characters from multiple different franchises. All characters belong to their respective owners. The author of this story can only take credit for the interpretation of the game. Thank you for taking the time to read this, and I hope you enjoy._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Sending the Invitations**

 _Saturday, January 16, 1999_

 _Mushroom Kingdom_

"Wahoo!" Mario and Luigi said as they jumped over pipes in synchronization.

Bowser had kidnapped the princess once again, and only the Mario Bros were up to the task.

"Don't a worry princess!" Mario said as he ran. "We'll a save you!"

"We'll a be there before you could blink!" Luigi added.

Eventually the two bros reached a place to stop at.

"This a looks like a good place to rest," Mario pointed out. "We should probably stay here for a bit."

"M-M-Mario?" Luigi said as he hid behind Mario's back.

"Huh?" Mario asked in confusion. "Is something wrong?"

"Hello."

"AHH!"

The bros were now looking at what appeared to be a giant, disembodied right hand.

"I-I think that hand just talked," Luigi said as he peered over Mario's soldier.

"In case you're wondering, I'm not going to kill either of you."

"Well, who are you and why are you here?" Mario asked.

"My name is Master Hand and I'm here to give each of you an invitation for an event I'm hosting."

"What's the event?"

"Just read the invitation." Master Hand then snapped his fingers, causing himself to dissapeer.

"How do he-"

"L-Look Mario!" Luigi said as he pointed to the ground. At their feet were two invitations, one addressed to Mario and the other to Luigi.

* * *

 _Kongo Jungle_

In the heart of Kongo Jungle was a massive hoard of bananas. Some could say it was the largest in the world. But who could be the proud owner of these bananas?

DK marveled at his hoard. "There's nothin I love more than bananas!"

The ape felt a tap on the shoulder.

"Not now Diddy! I'm looking at my beautiful bananas!"

"I'm starting to regret coming here."

Upon hearing the voice, DK turned around to see Master Hand. "Diddy? Is that you?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Master Hand said in confusion.

"Did you die and become a hand ghost, Diddy?"

"I'm not your friend Diddy! This is the first time I've ever met you!" Master Hand just gave DK a letter. "Look, just read the letter before you get any stupider." He then snapped his fingers and dissapeered.

* * *

 _Temple of Time_

For the first time in seven years, Link re-entered the Temple of Time.

(The place really hasn't changed much.) Link thought as he proceeded into the temple.

At the end of the temple, in the exact place where it was all those years ago, was the Master Sword.

(Okay, here goes.) Link approached the Master Sword. As he placed his hand on the grip, the Triforce of Courage glowed on the back of his palm. Then, he pulled the sword out from it's bed.

"That's a good look for you," a voice said from behind.

"Thanks," Link replied. He suddenly realized that this was a voice he had never before heard in his life. He turned around to found himself pointing his sword at Master Hand.

"What the heck are you?! Some kind of Wallmaster?!"

"A what?" Master Hand asked. "Look, I'm a PEACEFUL hand, meaning I will not kill you."

"Then why are you here?"

Master Hand then snapped his fingers, causing a letter to appear in Link's hands. "To deliver this."

"Well, what is it?" By the time Link had asked that question, Master Hand had dissapeered.

* * *

 _Bryyo_

There were explosions everywhere. Time was short.

Samus was running as fast as she could to her ship. If she didn't, it would mean death.

Upon boarding, she immediately got off the ground and began leaving the planet.

(Almost there.) Samus thought. As she exited the planet's atmosphere.

Just as the entire planet exploded, Samus barely escaped with her life.

"That," Samus said to herself, "was way to close."

Out of nowhere, she noticed a giant floating hand just outside the ship.

And it was waving at her.

(What the hell?) Samus thought.

After getting her attention, the hand seemed to point to something inside the ship. When Samus looked at that spot, there was a letter that was addressed to her.

* * *

 _Yoshi's Island_

Yoshi stood in utter disbelief.

In his life, he had witnessed time travel multiple times and got eaten by a giant alien monster once.

But never had he seen a giant disembodied hand that could talk.

"Could you please snap out of your little daze so I could give you something?" Master Hand suddenly said.

"Yoshi?" Yoshi said.

"Oh, that's right, your species can't talk in full sentences." He snapped his fingers and made a letter appear in Yoshi's hands. "Just read the letter."

* * *

 _Dreamland_

In the kingdom of Dreamland, a pink puffball was running around without a care in the world.

Kirby was happily running, looking for more food. Preferably, the ideal food was cake or something similar.

"Hi there! Do you have a moment?"

"Poyo?" Kirby turned his body to find Master Hand with a letter. "Hiiiii!"

"You're Kirby, right?" Master Hand asked.

"Poyo!" Kirby said in a cheerful tone.

"I'm going to take that as a yes." He snapped his fingers, causing a letter to appear at Kirby's feet.

* * *

 _Outskirts of Corneria_

On the outskirts of the city Corneria, Fox was walking around looking for someone.

(Where is this guy?) Fox thought as he countinued to search. (Could this be a trap set up by Wolf? Either way, I should be careful.)

"Hello there."

Out of instinct, Fox pulled out his blaster and aimed it in the direction.

"Don't shoot! I'm friendly!"

"What the!?" Instead of a person, Fox found himself pointing his blaster at a giant floating hand. "Are you the guy that called me?"

"Yes, I am. Now can you please point that thing somewhere else?"

Fox holstered his blaster. "What do you want?"

Master Hand snapped his fingers, and a letter appeared in Fox's hands. "I wanted to give you this."

"So you wasted all this time just to deliver a letter?"

"Pretty much."

"You do know you could've just mailed this to me, right?"

"Uh...Would you look at the time? See ya!" Master Hand snapped his fingers again and dissapeered.

* * *

 _Viridian Forest_

"Pikachu?"

"Jiggly?"

"Seriously, can you say anything other than that!?" Master Hand exclaimed. "You know what, screw it." He snapped his fingers, and two letters appeared, one for Pikachu and the other for Jigglypuff.

* * *

 _Mute City_

Hidden behind a wall in Mute City was a hidden room. This was the room of a famed ex-bounty hunter.

C. Falcon was polishing the Blue Falcon. After a few minutes, his own reflection was visible.

"Hello there handsome!" C. Falcon said to his own reflection. "You look awesome today!"

"You have got to be kidding me."

C. Falcon turned around to find Master Hand. "What are you looking at?"

"Something that I want to unsee," Master Hand said.

"Whatever." The captain turned back around until he realized who he was talking too. Once turning back around, the hand was gone, and in his place was a letter.

* * *

 _Onett_

In the town of Onett, Ness was talking to Master Hand as if it were completely normal.

"So let me get this straight," Master Hand said. "You're not at all phased that you're talking to a giant floating hand."

"That's about right," Ness replied.

"Are you kidding me!? Everyone else I talked to either gave me a weird look or tried to kill me!"

"You're talking to a kid that fights evil trash cans."

"...Touché." Master Hand snapped his fingers to make a letter appear in Ness' hands. "I'm just going to leave before this gets any weirder." He snapped his fingers a second time, causing him to dissapeer.

* * *

The twelve receivers opened their letters and read the message that came with it.

 _Greetings._

 _If you are reading this, congratulations! You have been selected to join the first ever Super Smash Bros fighting tournament with eleven other people. The prize for winning is also well worth it. Enclosed within this letter is also a device that will allow you to travel to the World of Trophies, where the tournament will be held. Look for a building with the emblem on envelope. I look forward to seeing you there!_

 _From,_

 _Master Hand_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: First Arrivals**

 _Smash Mansion, World of Trophies, Thursday, January 21, 1999_

A portal opened up, and Mario stepped out.

He looked at the seal on the envelope, then the seal above the door to the building. They were a perfect match.

(This must be the place.) Mario thought as he walked towards the front door. (I thought it would be...bigger.)

It was a simple two story building. Next to the building was a garage to store vehicles. For a place that would host people for a tournament, it wasn't exactly what a person would expect.

(All right here goes.) The red plumber then rang the doorbell.

"Who is it?" Master Hand's voice said from the other side of the door.

(This is definetly the right place.) "It's a me, Mario."

The door opened up immediately, and Mario was greeted by Master Hand. "Hey there!"

"Hi."

"I see you're the first person the join the tournament."

"Apparently. My bro's not a sure if he wants to enter or no-"

"Save the small talk for when everyone else gets here." Master Hand opened the door up even wider. "What are you waiting for? Go explore a little!"

Mario walked inside. The first floor was simple and had open concept rooms, which included a kitchen/dining room, a living room with an SD television, and a few storage closets. There was also a medium sized basement, but it was unfinished. The second floor contained twelve rooms, one for each person that was invited.

"Which room is mine?" Mario asked Master Hand.

"The door that has the number 1 on it," Master Hand replied.

With ease, Mario found his room. There wasn't much to look at. The walls were a plain white color. The only contents of the room was a bed, a few shelfs, and the door to a closet.

"I know it might not look like the best room in the world," Master Hand said, "but I can assure you that your bed is comfy!"

"Thanks," Mario said.

"If you need me, I'll be in my office in the basement!"

"Why-a the basement?"

"Because it's unfinished and I doubt anyone will go down there, duh." He then teleported away. Mario simply laied down on his bed and stared at the ceiling as a way to kill time.

* * *

 _Friday, January 22, 1999_

Mario never expected to wake up to someone screaming in pain.

"OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!" the first voice said. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF DIN IS THIS THING!?

The plumber put a pillow over his head in an attempt to block out the noise.

"Ha ha!" a second voice said. "You burned your hand on an oven!"

"SHUT UP AND DO SOMETHING YOU IDIOT!"

"Absolutly!"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm doing somthing, just like you asked!"

"I meant help me, not eat a stupid banana!" A smack could be heard fo downstairs. "What was that for!?"

"Nobody calls my bananas stupid!"

"Don't make me slash you, you stupid tie wearing monkey!"

Mario immediately stood upright in bed. (Tie wearing monkey?!) He immediately jumped out of bed and ran downstairs.

When he got to the kitchen, he saw two people in a fistfight. Mario immediately recognized one of them.

"DK?" Mario asked.

"Not now Mario!" DK yelled as he countinued what he was doing. "I'm trying the beat up this elf boy!"

"I AM NOT AN ELF!" the other person said as he retailiated with several punches. Mario simply let out a sigh.

"Wait a minute, Mario?" DK asked. He stopped beating up the person and gave the plumber a bear hug. "It's great to see you again!"

"Can't...breath..." Mario weakly said.

"Oh, sorry!" The ape let go of Mario, and the plumber then took a moment to catch his breath. "How've you been?"

"I've been a doing great," Mario replied. "I even got an invite for a tournament being hosted here."

"What a coincidence! Me too!" DK held up his invite as if it was his most prized banana.

"Me...three..." the other person said. After getting a closer look at the person, Mario saw that his ears did resemble an elf. The person also wore a green tunic and had a sword and shield with him. He the held his hand out to Mario. "Hi...I'm Link..."

"Nice to a meet you Link!" Mario said as he helped Link to his feet. "I take it your the person that screamed in pain?"

"He sounded like a girl!" DK taunted.

Link gave him a glare. "It wasn't my fault! Ganondorf must have cursed that thing from his grave to burn me when I put my hand on it!"

"That's what happens when you put your hand on an oven," Mario said.

"...What's an oven?"

"...Something used to cook food.

"Like one of those black stoves?"

"Nobody uses those anymore."

"Nobody uses stoves here!?"

"No, people still use stoves."

"But I don't see one anywhere!"

"It's right below the oven." Mario pointed to the stove.

"THAT'S a stove?"

"Yeah."

"It doesn't even use fire to hear itself!"

"I think it uses electricity to do that or something."

"..." Link just stared at the stove.

"Are you okay?"

"I...I think I need to lay down right now."

"What for?"

"So I can determine wheatear or not I fell into a coma in my sleep and ended up on the future...again." Link then went upstairs to his room.

"What do you think he a meant by that?" Mario asked. DK simply shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

 _Saturday, January 23, 1999_

"So just to be clear," Master Hand said to Link, "this isn't the future. You didn't travel through time, and you definetly didn't fall into a coma. The year is still 1999."

"Oh thank Nayru!" Link said as he wipes his forehead.

"Anyway, why don't you get used our appliances. You're going to living here for some time, so you might as well."

"Thanks again!" Link said as he headed off to the kitchen to see what other things were there.

(They're not cursed by Ganondorf.) Link thought. (They're not cursed by Ganondorf.)

*Ding!*

"YAH!" Link pulled out the Master Sword and was about to use it when...

"What are you doing?"

Link turned his head to see someone in a suit of armor. He didn't know it yet, but that person was Samus.

"Oh, uh, hi there! How are you?

"Don't avoid the question. What the heck are you doing?"

"I was just, uh, looking at this thing!"

"You mean the toaster?"

"Yeah, totally! That's totally what it's called!"

"And you were going to swing a sword at it?"

"...It was already broken?"

Samus just gave him a blank look. "Sure it was, because you know it's broken when it does what's supposed to."

"Oh, of course!" Link said as he scratched the back of his head. "But, just to be safe, could you remind me what a toaster does?"

Samus put her hand over her visor. (Is this guy for real?)

(Quick, change the subject!) Link thought. "So, you're here for the tournament?"

"No, I'm here because I happened to randomly stumbled upon this place and that Master Hand guy just let me in for no reason whatsoever," Samus said sarcastically. "What do you think?"

"...I'll take that as a yes?"

At that moment, Mario came into the kitchen to check on the bread he put in the toaster. "Hey Link."

"Hey Mario," Link replied.

The red plumber grabbed his toast before noticing Samus. "Who're you a talking too?"

"I think's he's another participant in the tournament." Link noticed that Samus let out a sigh. "What did I do?"

"I'm a woman."

A record scratched in Mario and Link's heads. "You're a woman?!"

"Yeah."

"But you don't look like a woman!" Link argued.

"That's because I'm wearing this suit."

"But you sound like man!"

"I'm wearing a helmet that makes my voice sound different."

"But I don't see your-"

"Finish that sentence, and you'll spend the next six months in a hospital bed."

There was a small moment of silence. Samus then started to leave the room.

"So," Mario said, "you want to a watch a some TV?"

"Sure," Link replied. "Just got one question."

"And that a is?"

"What's TV?"

Mario let out a sigh. (This is going to be a long day.)

* * *

 _A poll is on my profile. Go check it out!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Second Arrivals**

 _Smash Mansion, World of Trophies, Sunday, January 23, 1999_

The four Smashers that had accepted the invite were sitting down in the living room bored out of their minds.

"So what do you a guys think of a Master Hand?" Mario asked in an attempt to start some small talk.

"Weird," Samus replied.

"Creepy," Link added.

"Could you repeat the question?" DK asked. Mario, Link, and Samus let out a sigh.

At that moment the doorbell rang. Samus stood up from her seat. "I'll get it."

"Sure thing robo dude!" DK said as he ate a banana.

"For the last time, I'm a woman!" As she opened the door, Samus saw standing in front of her...a green dinosaur and a pink puffball.

"Yoshi!" the dinosaur said.

"Poyo!" the puffball added.

"..." (How do I respond to that?) Samus then saw Master Hand in another room. "Hey Master Hand!"

"What is it!?" Master Hand said.

"There's a green dinosaur and a pink puffball at the front door."

"Yoshi and Kirby are here? I'll be right there!" With a snap of his fingers, the hand was at the front door. "Hello there! Welcome to Smash Mansion!"

"This place is a mansion?" Samus asked.

"It's low budget, okay!?"

"Yoshi Yoshi!"

"Poyo!"

"Oh yeah, they can't speak English." Master Hand snapped his fingers, and two circular objects appeared in the hands of Yoshi and Kirby. "Eat these."

"What are those things?" Samus asked.

"You'll see."

Once Yoshi and Kirby swallowed the objects, Master Hand looked at them. "So, how did it taste."

"...Tastes like a delicious strawberry cake!" Kirby said with a smile on his face.

"...Like a delicious apple," Yoshi answered.

It didn't take long for the two to realize they were speaking regularly. "What the-!?"

"Seriously, what were those things?" Samus asked again.

"Isn't it obvious?" Master Hand replied. "They were edible translators! Now Yoshi and Kirby can both speak fluent English."

"Yay!" Kirby exclaimed with joy as he entered the house and ran to the kitchen.

"No!" DK said in extreme sorrow. "Not my bananas!"

"...We should probably stop him before he raids the fridge," Master Hand said.

"Yeah," Samus agreed as both hurried to the kitchen.

"Hello?" Yoshi said to nobody. "Am I invisible or something?"

* * *

 _Monday, January 25, 1999_

"I hate Mondays," Fox groggily said as he walked toward the building's front door.

While sleeping the previous night, Fox must have accidentally activated the device. He woke up to find his bed in someone's front lawn. After getting out of bed, he was almost trampled to death by a horde of deer. To make matters worse, he was wearing a T-shirt and sweatpants as pajamas.

The vulpine walked towards the front door and rand the door bell. He was greeted by a red plumber.

"Hello a there," Mario greeted. "How can I a help yo-"

"Is this where the Super Smash Bros tournament is being held?" Fox rudely interrupted.

"Why yes it is. Are you a participating in the tourn-"

"Great." Fox pushed Mario out of his way way as he entered.

(That was a little rude.) Mario thought to himself as he closed the door.

Meanwhile, Fox went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. He opened the fridge and put some waffles in the microwave. While waiting for his food to heat up, the vulpine poured some coffee. However, when Fox went to get his food, he found that a pink puffball had beat him to it.

Kirby was about to eat then remainder of the last waffle when he noticed Fox. "Were you doing to eat?"

"Yeah, I was."

"Sorry!" Kirby handed Fox the remainder of the waffle. The happy puffball then went to another room.

Fox looked at the waffle, took a sip of coffee, then signed. "This has got to be one of the worst days of my life." He then put his head on the table.

...And accidentally put his hand in the hot coffee.

" **OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!** "

* * *

 _Tuesday, January 26, 1999_

In the living room, Mario, Link, Samus, and Fox (who now had his regular clothes and weapons as well as a bandage on his right hand) were telling stories of their adventures.

Or rather, Link was telling them about his adventures.

"...and then I woke ended up back in the Temple of Time as my adult self, only to meet a mysterious person named Sheik. Then he told me to go the Forest Temple in the Lost Woods to... "

(Shut, up.) Fox thought.

"...I couldn't believe that Saria was the forest sage. I then ended up in front of the Great Deku Tree, were a smaller tree told me I wasn't a Kokiri, but in fact a Hylian."

(Does this story ever end?) Mario thought.

"...which resulted in me going into the Death Mountain Crater to save all the Gorons from being eaten by a fire dragon of sorts. It was there that I..."

"..." Samus was resisting the urge to punch Link in the face.

"...so I went to Zora's Domain, only to find that Ganondorf had frozen it solid. It was in a nearby ice cavern that I saw Sheik yet again, who told me that..."

"Hey Samus," Fox whispered.

"What?" Samus whispered back.

"I'll give you five dollars if you make him shut up."

"I'm trying NOT to do that. You're not helping at all."

Fox let out a silent grunt. "Come on! Just-"

"Could both of a you be quiet!" Mario whispered. "Let me handle this."

"...and thus Kakarito Village was saved from that terrible monster. I then went to the Gerudo Desert in order to-"

"Well Link, that was a great story!" Mario interrupted. "Really inspirational!"

"But I didn't even get to the part about-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Fox exclaimed.

"Could you guys keep it down!" Yoshi yelled as he entered the room. "I'm trying to eat an apple in peace!"

"At least you haven't been listing to his boring story for the past fifteen minutes!"

"My adventures are not boring!" Link argued. "I risked my life!"

"Try leading a team of four into battle against an army, then we'll talk."

"You want to go there, furry?!"

"I just did, cross dresser!"

"It's a tunic!"

"Whatever you say, fairy boy!"

Fox and Link countinued to insult each other as everyone else just watched.

"Did I miss something?" Yoshi asked.

"Nothing important," Samus said.

Meanwhile, at the front entrance, Pikachu was trying to enter.

"Pi!" The Pokémon jumped reaching for the doorknob, but it was too high up to reach. Pikachu was attempting to gain the attention of someone on the inside.

That person was Kirby.

The pink puffball was happily skipping through the foyer without a care in the world.

That is, until he saw DK carrying a bunch of bananas.

(So, much, food.) Kirby thought as he drooled from his mouth.

"Hey Kirbs!" DK said. "How're you doing today?"

"...Can I have a banana?" Kirby asked.

DK just stared at Kirby, then laughed. "Good one kiddo! You have a really good sense of humor!"

Kirby started to sniffle and put on a sad face. "But...but I'm hungry..."

"Sorry, but these bananas are for one ape, and one ape only. Me!"

Suddenly, Kirby grabbed onto DK's leg. "But I want a banana NOW!" He then started to cry uncontrollably.

Back at the front door, Pikachu was now banging on the window. "Pika! Pika!"

Meanwhile, in the living room, Fox and Link were in a fistfight.

"I've seen babies that hit harder than you!" Fox taunted as he punched Link in the jaw.

"Oh please!" Link responded while punching Fox square in the face. "I've seen girls that hit girls that are more dangerous than you!"

"Shouldn't we a do something?" Mario asked with concern.

"I'm with Mario," Yoshi agreed. "We should do something right now."

"Not yet," Samus replied. "Give it another min-"

"CHUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and looked towards the front door, which had been blown up by something. When the smoke had cleared, Pikachu was seen entering the now door less entryway.

Master Hand floated into the foyer to see what had just occurred. "What the hell happened to my front entrance?!"

Knowing that something bad would happen to him, Pikachu quietly got out of the foyer. At the same time, DK entered the foyer, still trying to get Kirby off of his foot.

Master Hand noticed the ape. "YOU."

"Huh?" DK asked.

"You did this!"

"Did what?"

"Don't play dumb with me! I know you broke the front door!"

"But I just got in this room!"

"That's what they all say! Now suffer the consequences!"

As DK tried to plead for forgiveness, Kirby took the opportunity to let go of the ape's leg, take the entire banana stack without DK noticing, then slowly exited the room while devouring said bananas.

* * *

 _A poll is on my profile. Go check it out!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Final Arrivals**

 _Smash Mansion, World of Trophies, Friday, January 27, 1999_

"And with that translator," Master Hand explained to Pikachu, "you can now speak fluent English."

"That's nice." Pikachu said. "What now?"

"Why not get to know everyone else here? I'm sure there's someone similar to you."

"Just hope he's not green and wears a dress," Fox muttered.

"For the last time, it's a tunic!" Link exclaimed.

"Both of you, please shut up!" Pikachu said while covering his ears. The Pokémon then left the room.

"Don't think I've forgotten about yesterday," Master Hand said as he looked at Fox and Link.

"Why are you looking at us?" Fox asked.

Master Hand let out a sigh. "Look, just because you can't get along doesn't mean you try to beat each other up mercilessly."

"But it isn't this a fighting tournament?" Link asked.

"...before the actual tournament starts."

Both Smashers gave each other a glare before turning away from each other.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to punish DK for destroying the front door yesterday." Master Hand snapped his fingers and teleported off to someplace else.

"See you around," Fox said as he walked to another room, 'accidentally' bumping into Link while passing him.

(Furry.) Link thought as he turned the other way.

"H-hello?"

Link turned in the direction of the still nonexistent front door. In the opening was a plumber wearing green and had a hat with an 'L' on it. One could say he resembled Mario.

"H-hi a there," Luigi said. "I-is this where the Super Smash Bros tournament is being held?"

"Yeah, it is."

"T-thanks."

As Luigi entered the foyer, Link looked at the plumber for a bit. "As anyone ever told me you look like Mario?"

"W-well, yes. I'm a very similar to my older bro."

"Oh, that's cool," Link replied. Luigi then went to another room. "Wait, what?"

* * *

 _Saturday, January 28, 1999_

"So what do you a guys think of my bro?" Mario asked Samus and Link.

"He's really timid and shy," Samus replied.

"That guy studders way too much," Link added. "Seriously, everytime he opens his mouth, he studders at least once."

"Luigi has a always been like that," Mario explained. "He never was very courageous."

(You don't say.) Samus thought sarcastically.

Just then, they heard the other Smashers in the house talking about something. It seemed to be coming from near the front door.

"Hm?" Mario thought as he headed to where the others were. Link and Samus followed.

They saw the other five Smashers looking out the window at some kind of weird blue vehicle.

"What the heck is that thing?" Link asked as the three also looked out the window.

"Beats me," Fox replied. "I think it's some kind of ship."

"That is not a ship!" Pikachu said. "It's totally some kind of high tec car that probably has rare Pokémon in it."

"Maybe it's a portable bakery!" Kirby happily suggested.

"Or a banana store!" DK added.

"W-what if it's an assassin hired to kill us?" Luigi asked with paranoia. Everyone have him a weird look.

"Hey, look! The hatch is opening!" Yoshi said.

Out from the cockpit of the mysterious vehicle was a full grown man. He wore a weird blue outfit, had a yellow scarf, and wore a red helmet.

"What is he, some kind of superhero?" Samus asked.

"Don't be silly," Fox said. "Superheroes only exist in comics." The man was walked up to the newly fixed front door.

"D-does anyone want to get the door?" Luigi asked.

But before anyone could respond...

 **"FALCON..."**

"What was that?" Yoshi asked.

 **" _PAWNCH!_ "**

The newly fixed front door was blasted into a bunch of tiny pieces. "Now THAT'S how to make a freaking entrance!" the man said.

"..." The other Smashers just stood there in complete and utter silence.

"Who the heck are you?" Samus asked, breaking the silence.

"You don't know me?" the man asked as he then let out a laugh. He then went into a pose. "I am Captain Falcon, the best racer in the universe!"

(And I suddenly hate him.) Fox thought.

"I take it that you nine are entering this awesome tournament?" Captain Falcon asked.

"That's a correct," Mario replied. "Welcome to th-"

"Great to hear!" C. Falcon inturupted. "And I expect that you all think you'll win?"

"Of course we do!" Pikachu exclaimed. "That's why we-"

C. Falcon laughed hysterically. "Oh please! There's no way a scrub like YOU could possibly win this tournament!

Pikachu started charging up electricity.

"Hell, only two of you are an actual challenge, and that's the furry (Fox: "Hey!") and the robot!"

"I'm a woman," Samus said.

"...Say what?"

"I said that I'm woman."

"...Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"...And these guys are your friends?"

"Most of them are." (For reasons beyond my comprehension.)

The F-Zero racer stood upright and patted Pikachu on the head. "You should have said that before! What I meant to say way that you are all the best fighters in the world!" He then looked at Fox. "And you're totally not a furry!"

"Uh...thanks?" Fox said with lots of confusion.

"Anywho, I'll see you around, Samus!" C. Falcon said. He then gave her a wink and walked to a different room.

"Was be just hitting on me?" Samus asked.

"I think he was," Fox replied.

"..."

"Well this is awkward," Pikachu commented.

* * *

 _Sunday, January 30, 1999_

"...and that's why I want him kicked out," Samus explained to Master Hand.

"You just met Falcon, and you already want him kicked out?" Master Hand questioned. "That doesn't make any sense at all."

"I just said why."

"And those were a few perfectly good reasons. But I can't just kick one guy out just because one person doesn't like him."

"Fox and Pikachu agree with me on this."

"Still no."

"I'm pretty sure the others want him out as well; they're don't want to say it."

"You have no proof of that."

Samus let out a grunt.

"Look, I hate him as much as you do, but just give the guy a freaking chance."

"...Fine." Samus started to exit the room.

"One last thing," Master Hand added. "If he actually does manage to piss you off, please sucker punch him."

"I'll be sure to remember that."

Meanwhile, at the once again open front door was Ness.

"Hello?" Ness asked. "Is anybody here?"

Pikachu then walked by the front door, noticing Ness. "Hello there!"

"Hi. How are you doing today?"

The Pokémon was shocked at how calm Ness was. "You're not surprised that I'm talking?"

"No."

"Not even a little?"

"Nope. Why are you asking?"

"It's just that most people would probably be freaked out if they saw someone like me talking, and yet you don't see at all phased."

"I have reasons," Ness replied. "Very weird reasons. By the way, I'm Ness. What's your's?"

"My name is Pikachu. It's nice to meet you Ness!"

As the two countinued to talk, they failed to realize that Jigglypuff was in the room.

"Where do you come from?" Pikachu asked.

"I'm from this town called Onett. What about you?"

"Viridian Forest."

"You live in a forest? I guess that's cool."

"Of course it's cool! I can always play in the sun or relax in the shade in a really big area!"

"Wow! I should visit that forest someday."

"I'll be waiting for you! Just remember that I'm the only Pokémon that can talk."

Jigglypuff was getting really annoyed that nobody was acknoledging her, so she decided to do the one thing she did best.

She started singing.

"~Jiiiiiigglypuuuuuuuff, Jiiiiiigglyyyyyyyyyyypuuuuuuuuff~"

"What was that?" Ness asked.

Pikachu immedietly recognized the sound. "Quick! Cover your ears!"

"Why?"

"Because if you don't you'll-" Before he could finish, the Pokémon fell fast asleep. Shortly after, Ness was also in a deep slumber.

* * *

 _One hour later..._

Ness woke up to the sight of Fox chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Ness asked.

"N-nothing!" Fox answered as he countinued to hysterically laugh.

Suddenly, Pikachu woke up abuptly. "-fall fast asleep!"

"A little late on that." Ness watched as Fox watched countinued to laugh. "What's up with him?"

"..."

"Pikachu?"

The Pokémon was looking in a mirror, it's face hidden from view.

"Pikachu are you-" He then looked in the mirror with horror.

On both of their faces were the words 'I pee my pants.' written in Sharpie

Pikachu looked towards the ceiling and screamed, "JIGGLYPUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUFF!"

* * *

 _A poll is on my profile. Go check it out!_

 _A crossover story between Super Smash Bros and RWBY has been released. Go check it out!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A two vote poll is on my profile. Go check it out!_

 _A new story titled Hunterhog has been posted on my profile. Go check it out!_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Smasher Orientation**

 _World of Trophies, Smash Mansion, Command Room, Monday, January 31, 1999_

The twelve Smashers and Master Hand walked into the newest room of the mansion.

"It's a pretty spacious," Mario complemented.

"I hope I can hide my bananas here," DK said.

"Reminds me of the houses back in Hyrule," Link added.

"Not very impressed, but it is nice," Samus commented.

"No comment here," Yoshi said.

"It's so big! Could I eat food in here?" Kirby marveled.

"Seriously? What is this, the nineteenth century?" Fox critised.

"The space reminds me of Viridian Forest, except much smaller and scaled down." Pikachu said.

"M-Maybe I could hide from g-ghosts in here," Luigi added.

"My secret base is bigger than this place!" C. Falcon gloated.

"It's okay," Ness said.

"Maybe I could give a concert in here!" Jigglypuff happily said, as she now had here translator.

"NO!" Pikachu and Ness quickly responded.

"Well, you two are just jealous then."

"I'm glad that most of you like this room!" Master Hand said. "Welcome to the Commad Room!"

Being built on the first floor near the entrance to the mansion, the Command Room, was a very recent addition to the mansion. It looked like a spacious room with enough room to fit everyone. The only thing in the room was a projector screen on the front wall.

"This is the room we will go to whenever I call a meeting."

"It doesn't exactly look like a room to hold a meeting," Fox muttered.

"I heard that! But don't worry, I'll eventually get around to modifying the room."

"So what's this meeting about?" Samus asked.

"I'm glad you asked! The reason I called this meeting is to welcome all of you to the Super Smash Brothers!"

"Yay!" Kirby cheered.

"The first order of business has to do with letting you guys in on a little secret."

"What kind of 'secret' are you talking about?" Ness asked.

"That multiple universes DO exist."

"What!?" the twelve Smashers said in shock.

"That's right, you all come from different universes. You have all entered the first ever interuniversal fighting tournament." Master Hand snapped his fingers, causing a small table with twelve of the object on it. "The second order of business has to do with these."

"They look like one of those old touch screen phones," Samus said as she looked at the objects.

(What's a touch screen?) Link thought.

"That's what I want you to think they are!" Master Hand exclaimed. "In reality, they are actually high tech devices that allow transportation between the universes. I call them ID transporters!"

"And in what was it an ID?" Fox asked.

"Each of these ID transporters is made for each of you, so only you can use yours. As an added bonus, those transporters are completely indestructible, thanks to some magic from yours truly."

"Anything else?" Yoshi asked.

"They're also phones."

"Sweet!" C. Falcon said as he grabbed his ID transporter. One by one, the Smashers took their individual ID transporters and examined it.

"I can't wait to call the bakery!" Kirby exclaimed with joy.

"This is so cool!" Pikachu marveled.

"I figured you guys would like them," Master Hand said. "One last thing regarding these transporters. Could all of you please open the app labeled 'Contacts?'"

Each Smasher did that to see a list of thirteen names, themselves and Master Hand included. "This app contains the information of anyone you put in there. It will contain their name, the number off their ID transporter, and the frequency to travel to that universe. And before any of you ask, you add new universes to that thing by hitting the button titled 'Add current universe,' then you fill out the contact info about who's universe it is."

"This sounds really confusing," Ness commented.

"You'll get used to it. Now, it's time to get to the most important thing of all!"

"W-Which is?" Luigi asked.

"This!" Master Hand snapped his fingers again. At the exact same moment, the twelve Smashers felt as if someone had pinched the back of their right hand.

"W-what the hell was that!?" Fox said as he grabbed his right hand.

"My hand!" Ness complained. When he saw the back of his palm, he freaked out. "What the-"

On the back of his palm was a black engraving of a circle with the lines intersecting near the lower left corner. It was the same symbol on the letter and above the front door.

"How did that get there?" Pikachu said as he saw that he had the same symbol on his right palm.

"I-It's on mine too!" Luigi added after he removed his right glove. The other Smashers began to realize that they all had the same symbol on the back of their right palms.

"Well, what do you think?" Master Hand asked.

"The hell did you just do?!" C. Falcon panicked.

"Calm down. They're not deadly or anything. Those symbols are just your contracts."

"Contracts?!" the Smashers asked in confusion.

"Yup. Those contracts make you fully fledged members of the Super Smash Bros!"

"What do you mean 'fully fledged?'" Link asked. "Aren't we just here for this one tournament?"

"And other future tournaments that will be held."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Don't start jumping to conclusions yet. You're only forced to stay for an era of tournaments, then you can leave the group if you wish."

"And how long is this 'era' or tournaments?" Yoshi asked.

"Two years."

"Are you kidding me!?" Pikachu complained. "We have to stay here for a full two years!?"

"We have a to do important things in our a worlds!" Mario argued.

"Relax," Master Hand assured. "You're only required to be at Smash Mansion 24/7 when the tournaments are in session or are approaching. Since tournaments only occur for a single month in a year, the other eleven months of the year are yours to spend!"

"Meaning?" Ness asked.

"You're allowed to travel between your universes and this one most of the time," Master Hand bluntly stated.

The Smashers all let out a sigh of relief.

"Now, I'm pretty sure you're all wondering why your contracts are engravings on your had rather than a piece of paper."

(You don't say.) Fox thought sarcastically.

"Well, allow me to put that question to rest. Those aren't just contracts, but your trophy markings as well."

"What's a trophy marking?" Jigglypuff asked.

"It is the source of your new powers."

"What kind of powers?" C. Falcon asked with interest.

"Each of you are now able to produce a temporary shield to protect you from any attack. Over time, the shield does shrink. If an attack hits the shield, it will also shrink. However, if your shield is completly depleted, you'll become dazed for a few seconds, giving your enemy an opening to attack."

"I-Is there anything else?" Luigi asked.

"The markings also give you a much higher resistance to pain, slightly boosted strength, a double jump, and a trophy form."

"A what?" everyone asked.

Master Hand snapped his fingers. On the projector screen was now an image showing each Smasher in a different pose. Below each pose was a golden circle that also had the trophy marking on it. "Since you all have a higher resistance to pain, you are all harder to kill. However, if you are damaged in battle enough, you'll turn into your trophy form. You will be stuck like this until someone turns you back to normal by touching the golden base on the bottom."

"Why is this trophy form so important?" Link asked.

"Because that's the form you'll turn into when you lose a match."

(So that's why they're called trophy forms.) Samus thought.

"Can I eat some cake?" Kirby asked suddenly.

Master Hand gave him a look. "Really?"

"Yeah!"

With a sigh, the hand snapped his fingers, causing a cake to appear. The puffball quickly began digging in.

"Anyway," Master Hand continued, "I'd like to end off this meatinf with the tournament information."

"You mean like how I'm totally going to kick everyone's ass?" C. Falcon gloated. "If so, then please continue your thought."

(I'm just going to pretend I never heard that.) "The tournament begins this coming Sunday, so you have enough to to prepare yourselves."

"That's great," Fox said with a grin. "I can't wait to completly annihilate fairy boy on the battlefield."

"In your dreams, furry," Link retailiated.

"Now, before we end this meating (and before Fox and Link possible kill each other), there is something I want to say."

"And that a is?" Mario asked.

"As of this point on, you are part of the Super Smash Bros. I personally hand picked you all because I know that you're the best of the best. Even if you do decide to leave this group at the end of the era, you will still keep your trophy marking and ID transporter. No matter what you do, no matter what you think, you will always be a Smasher." He paused. "I have a final question that I would like you all to answer. Do you truly believe that you belong here?"

The twelve Smashers thought for a moment before looking back towards the hand, all of them replying with the same word. "Yes."


End file.
